El Patriarca Yiling
by luna shinigami
Summary: El mundo del cultivo temía de su nombre, se había hecho acreedor al odio y al miedo, pero ellos lo tenían merecido, La noche del asedio en la ciudad sin noche, no había muerto su hermana aun así, esa noche todo cambio, esa noche lo convirtió en el tan odiado Patriarca Yiling


**EL PATRIARCA YILING**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nota: los personajes de The Untamed y Mo Dao Zu Shi, no pertenecen

Este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo

Ps. Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. ^^

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los cultivadores más experimentados habían tenido pesadillas con el cruel Patriarca de Yiling, que movía su flauta como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo y miraba a aquellos cultivadores de las principales sectas como se miran los insectos, como alguna vez lo había hecho Wen Ruo Han.

El patriarca no era idiota, reconocía la admiración del miedo, la adoración del odio reconocía las miradas que le daban entre sus ojos cerrados; conocía sus secretos y conocía sus resentimientos, conocía los odios.

¡PERO ÉL TAMBIÉN LOS CONOCÍA!

Apretó con fuerza Chenqing en su mano, sintiendo como a la energía resentida se desplegaba un poco; él podía odiarlos de vuelta con igual intensidad, él había perdido mucho de su humanidad, de su alma, él había perdido a su alma gemela. No podían culparlo.

Dieciséis años habían pasado desde entonces.

Malditos diesceices años en los cuales había sufrido la perdida.

Sus ojos habían cambiado, de un color oscuro a estar bañados en sangre, seguramente de todas las lágrimas que derramo y que ahora no salían de sus ojos.

Vio al hombre caminar y apretó más fuerte su flauta – Excelencia, De la Secta Lanling Jin, presento a mi heredero, Jin Ling- dijo el horrible pavo real junto a su Shijie.

Su sobrino.

No, no no lo era, ya no lo era,

Jin Rulan.

Hijo de su Shijie, ella, tan hermosa y maternal que aun le miraba con amor desde la distancia, un amor que ya nadie sentía por él.

-Padre- susurro una suave voz a su lado y alzo la mirada, A-Yuan, que camino con el porte de un heredero y sus ropas negras, A-Yuan que hizo que su mente se desconectara un momento, apartando su vista de la presentación de las sectas ante su excelencia, Wei Ying, el patriarca de Yiling -Bienvenido, líder de la Secta Laning Jin, Wei Shizui- hizo una reverencia arrebatando las palabras que su padre jamás diría en voz alta- Todos están invitados para la cacería nocturna y sus habitaciones fueron repartidas en la ciudad sin noche- aseguro con una suave sonrisa - Esperamos que se sientan bienvenidos-

Si iban a decir algo en contra de su hijo, el Patriarca Yiling se levantó - Descansen, será una larga noche- aseguro saliendo de allí, girándose sin nada más que una vista al lugar.

Los que antes eran amigos, ahora enemigos, los que antes era enemigos, ahora aliados; pero todos tenían el suficiente miedo de molestarlo o enojarlo, de retarlo, sabiendo que tenía el Yin Iron y el sello del Tigre estigio.

El patriarca Yiling era un hombre cruel, y, aun así, jamás se había antepuesto a ninguno.

Shizui alzo la mirada y se retiró, yendo detrás de su padre.

-No puedes ser descortés- susurro a su lado - Es una cacería nocturna y tú eres el anfitrión, su excelencia de las sectas- le recordó dulcemente.

-Yo no quería- le dijo serio - Wen Qing me lo exigió-

-Tía Qing sabe que es lo mejor para ti y para la secta- le miro con una suave sonrisa - Hazle caso padre...-

-A-Yuan, has crecido tanto-

-Me plantaste en los rábanos, debí crecer- le aseguro - ¿Vas a ver a Baba? -

Y hasta ese momento, Wei Ying pudo ver donde estaba parado, en la habitación de las nubes - Si voy a verlo, que nadie me interrumpa- le pidió a su hijo - Dile a Wen Ning que custodie la puerta durante todo el tiempo-

-Si padre- se giró y miro como Su padre entraba a la única habitación de todo el palacio que estaba prohibida, donde vivía su otro padre

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Debiste ver la presentación del pavo real- susurro Wei dejando su flauta a un lado acercándose a los inmensos velos blancos que rodeaban la habitación, una muy diferente de las demás - presentándome a su hijo con descaro- dejo caer su cinto - como si no supiera que me odia, que se cree superior pero aun en su superioridad me teme, como me temió su padre- tomo de la mesa una de las botellas de la sonrisa del emperador y la destapo para luego acercarse a la cama – como me temen todos- bebió un poco y luego acaricio el rostro frio – como no me temías tu- se acerco despacio y delineo la nariz y su boca pálida, ya violeta -Lan Zhan, Mi Lan Zhan- su cuerpo se curvo hacia adelante y le beso – Lan Zhan- dijo de nuevo, pero luego de dieciséis años las lagrimas por quien yacía allí se habían acabado y fue remplazado por sus ganas de venganza.

Solo le sonrió quedamente a su alma gemela acomodando la cinta de su cabeza

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Meng Yao camino despacio hacia el líder de la Secta Lan – Zewu-Jun- hizo una reverencia que fue evitada por el amable hombre de mirada triste – los lideres e hijos de las demás sectas deben estar reunidos ya en la ciudad sin Noche, ¿El Clan Lan no piensa asistir? - pregunto dulcemente moviendo sus ropas doradas.

Negó – No podría A-Yao- se acerco al balcón de madera – No podría ver a los ojos a el patriarca de Yiling- aseguro apretando a Liebing en su mano – él me arrebato mi corazón- le recordó.

-Lan Wang Ji- susurro el hombre mas pequeño apoyando su mano en el brazo de Xichen – tengo miedo por ti, por tu secta, nadie se enfrentara a Wei Wuxian, pero cada vez mas el clan Lan esta mostrando desobediencia y temo- se apretó.

-No hemos hecho nada A-Yao- le aseguro mirándolo -Mi deber como líder de la secta es preservar a mis discípulos, a mi gente, a los ancianos y a los niños, no hemos desobedecido, simplemente no estamos yendo- miro al cielo – y Wei Wuxian no atacaría el Receso de las Nubes- y luego vio hacia la habitación vacía de su hermano y allí, en la mitad de esta, como homenaje, estaban Bichen y su Guqin, aun rodeados por un halo azul que no se iba, aunque su dueño hubiera fallecido hace dieciséis años.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La caza nocturna había comenzado, como siempre sin la presencia del Clan Lan, cosa que el patriarca aceptaba sin temor, sin importar los rumores de los cultivadores sobre la desobediencia del clan Lan.

Por Lan Zhan jamás podría alzar la mano contra Lan Xichen.

Así que estaba sentado bebiendo la sonrisa del emperador cuando un hombre fue traído a sus pies, lanzado como si no valiera nada, con su rostro cubierto con una máscara, sucio, el cabello enmarañado.

-es el Loco Mo- aseguro Mo Ziyuan su abusivo primo y sus maniacos súbditos.

Mo Xuanyu alzo su cabeza y miro al patriarca Yiling sin temor alguno y se arrodillo a sus pies, para luego sonreír maniacamente– Se cómo hacer regresar a la vida al segundo hermano del Clan Lan- le miro detrás de la máscara y los que estaban allí en ese momento con el patriarca parecieron haber perdido la movilidad y el habla por un hechizo.

\- ¿Qué? - Wei Ying apretó sus labios y bajo del asiento principal agarrando el cabello sucio entre sus manos - ¿Qué demonios dices? - arrebato la máscara lastimando a Mo Xuanyu que solo gimió adolorido, sin dejar la sonrisa.

-Puedo ayudarte a recobrarlo- le dijo mirando al hombre mayor – es como hacerlo- soltó la carcajada – solo lo haría por un pequeño, pequeño favor- 

-Habla escoria- sin soltar su cabello, sin dejar de lastimarlo y mirando a los pocos sirvientes que estaban allí del Clan Wei, rezagos del mismo Clan Wen; ellos entendieron y salieron silenciosamente dejando al patriarca solo con los Mo.

La abuela Wen fue la última en salir y cuando lo hizo cerro las puertas del salón por fuera y guardo la llave, nada podía entrar, pero tampoco podría salir.

-Asesínalos por mí, Mátalos por mí, acaba con mi dolor, acabando con ellos, véngate por mi- le pidió y alzo la mirada señalando a su primo y sus abusadores – ellos me odian, por ser el hijo ilegitimo de Jin Guangshan-

\- ¿Solo eso pides? - Vio como los discípulos de la Secta Mo palidecían y retrocedían, pensaban traer un regalo al patriarca Yiling, no que el maldito loco pidiera que los asesinaran.

"ESTA LOCO"

"ESTA INSANO"

"NO LE CREA SU EXCELENCIA"

Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de aquellos que llevaron a golpes a Mo Xuanyu a los pies del patriarca, pensando que se convertiría en un cadáver feroz y ellos recibirían la recompensa por un cultivador demoniaco.

-Te daría mi alma corrompida y mi cuerpo si quieras eso por pago- le miro – Quiero saber que están muertos…- le aseguro – y puedo- alzo la mirada – ayudarte a recuperar al Gemelo de Jade de Gusu-

-Si me mientes, estas muerto- le aseguro el patriarca tomando entre sus manos a Chenqing y cerrando los ojos, para luego solo escuchar gritos de dolor y luego simplemente nada, agradecía enormemente que su hijo y su general Fantasma, Wen Ning, estuvieran en la caza nocturna.

Mo Xuanyu vio como caían uno a uno los discípulos de la secta y como el ultimo en morir fue su primo, aquel que lo vejaba y lastimaba junto con sus padres, sobre todo su tía, sonrió y como bálsamo a su locura se baño con la sangre de aquellos que ya no vivirán.

Y alzo sus manos a la cúpula volcánica y su sonrisa se volvió mas enloquecida-debes corregir las cosas, excelencia- le aseguro gateando a su lado y empezando a dibujar en el suelo con la sangre de aquellos que habían muerto – o ponerlas a tu favor, podrías perder lo que tienes ahora, o ganar mucho- le miro- ¿Qué tanto sacrificarías para ver de nuevo a tu alma gemela, que cayo en el primer asedio de los Túmulos funerarios? ¿Qué tanto podrías sacrificar, para salvar a aquel que murió por tu hermana y cambio el rumbo de la historia? - su dedo seguía dibujando, escuchando los pasos del patriarca acercándose a él, pisando la sangre aún caliente - ¿Qué harías para verle de nuevo? -

-creerle a un loco desquiciado que puede regresarlo a mi lado- le jalo el cabello – y aun no le creo del todo- le miro con los ojos rojos.

Mo Xuanyu sonrió aun en el dolor – sacrificare mi alma y mi cuerpo para que le recuperes- le aseguro y uso su propia daga para sangrarse los brazos sin dejar de hacer trazos del cultivo demoniaco en el suelo- Podrías rectificar el camino o empeorarlo- le miro y soltó una carcajada empezando sentir la sangre en su boca.

Wei Ying dio un paso atrás y tanto el sello del Tigre estigio guardado en su pecho, como el Yin de acero en el bolsillo de su pantalón, empezaron a calentarse como si estuvieran en el fondo del volcán, como si la lava estuviese alimentándolos junto con la sangre de todos los fallecidos, como si los símbolos de Mo Xuanyu los estuvieran marcando.

\- ¡Lan Zhan! – grito cuando todo se hizo oscuro y luego, una luz cegadora se apodero del lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cayo fuertemente en un lago y el golpe lo dejo aturdido – Maldito- gruño con fuerza sintiendo sus ropas empapadas y con un frio calando su cuerpo.

El sonido del agua girando un poco fuerte y algún cuerpo cayó cerca de donde se encontraba, hizo que terminara sus divagaciones en las formas mas dolorosas de asesinar a Mo Xuanyu.

\- ¡Lan Zhan! ¿Porque hay un túnel debajo del manantial? - escucho una voz igual a la suya y luego le vio, su cuerpo quedo petrificado, allí estaba Lan Zhan, un Lan Zhan muy joven, silencioso.

Allí, húmedo después de la caída estaba su Lan Zhan, su alma gemela, Lan Zhan y respirando.

Se acerco a él, pero no fue visto por ninguno de los dos, de su Yo pasado, no fue visto por Lan Zhan.

_¿Qué tanto sacrificarías para ver de nuevo a tu alma gemela, que cayó en el primer asedio de los Túmulos funerarios? ¿Qué tanto podrías sacrificar, para salvar a aquel que murió por tu hermana y cambio el rumbo de la historia?_

_¿Qué harías para verle de nuevo? _

Las palabras del Mo Xuanyu atravesaron su cabeza y su cuerpo, dando un paso atrás.

¿Qué haría?

Había visto ese cuerpo caer en el asedio a la ciudad sin noche, lo había visto morir por su Shijie.

Se acerco aun mas viendo que ellos seguían conversando y no lo veía y se atrevió a tocar la piel de porcelana que veneraba todas las noches, pero allí, con vida, respirando, con un color lejano al blanco mortal de la muerte.

-Lan Zhan- susurro viendo como su yo pasado parloteaba sin cesar, calado en frio y siendo atacado por el Guqin con "la cuerda asesina";

Estaba vivo

Estaba vivo

Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, Lan Zhan estaba vivo y no cubierto de sangre, atravesado por la espada de un imbécil que creyó ir por el sello del tigre estigio y de paso con los remanentes del clan Wen.

Estaba respirando, siendo el ser bello, el ser mas bello de todo Gusu con quien tuvo el placer de pelear.

Lan Zhan no sabia que significaba para él, él tampoco lo sabia hasta que lo vio caer. Siempre estuvo a su lado y Wei Ying jamás lo supo, siempre protegiéndolo incluso de él mismo.

Le busco por todas partes, yendo en campaña suicida con Jiang Cheng buscándolo, trato de ayudarlo a controlar su poder, lo dejo ir con los Wen, rompió reglas de su clan a su manera y finalmente en el asedio, cuando los lideres iban en su contra, no le protegió, sino que llego antes que él para salvar a su amada hermana.

Sabiendo lo que sucedería con la muerte de ella.

Vio como la espada le atravesaba el corazón y acababa con su vida, vio a su hermana y hermano impactados por el sacrificio del Lan Wang Ji, vio a Lan Xichen gritar como nunca en su vida.

Luego él ya no vio nada, hasta que pocos vivían, hasta que sus marionetas terminaron con la mayoría, dejando un camino de cadáveres que lo hicieron caminar inertemente hacia el cadáver de Lan Zhan sostenido por un Lan Xichen abrazado a él, como lo estaba Jiang Cheng y su Shijie.

"dámelo" escucho su voz fría y sus ojos cambiando de color, al rojo sangre "dámelo"

Lan Xichen alzo su espada dispuesto a luchar con el patriarca de Yiling y Wei Ying toco su flauta llamando a su general fantasma, ordenando lastimar y no asesinar. Luego se acerco al cuerpo y lo alzo en sus brazos, empezando a caminar hacia el palacio de la ciudad sin noche.

"A- Xian" escucho la voz de su hermana, por la cual no se giró.

"Wei Ying" el grito de Jiang Cheng.

Nada le importo, solo el cuerpo que llevaba en sus brazos al hombre que ahora sabia amaba y en el camino, empezó a silbar suavemente, una canción que había escuchado alguna vez en la montaña Dusk Creek luego de asesinar junto al hombre en sus brazos a la Tusha Xuanwu o la Tortuga de la matanza.

La puerta del palacio de la ciudad sin noche se abrió engullendo a Wei Ying con el cuerpo de Lan Zhan para abrirse luego de algunos meses, mostrando el rostro del patriarca Yiling completamente cambiado y sin rastro alguno de lo que había pasado con el cuerpo del Mejor discípulo del clan Lan.

Y allí estaba de nuevo.

Vivo.

Caminando a través de él y sentándose en el lugar de la matriarca del Clan Lan. Lan Yi.

_¿Qué tanto sacrificarías para ver de nuevo a tu alma gemela, que cayó en el primer asedio de los Túmulos funerarios? ¿Qué tanto podrías sacrificar, para salvar a aquel que murió por tu hermana y cambio el rumbo de la historia?_

_¿Qué harías para verle de nuevo? _

De nuevo las palabras del desquiciado entraban a su cabeza ¿Qué haría? ¿Dejaría que todo siguiera su curso? ¿O lo cambiaria?

Sabía perfectamente la traición de Su She y también de Xue Yang, incluso sin ir tan lejos, sabia de la rabia bajo la apariencia de sonrisa de Jin Guangyao y su habilidad de atrapar con palabras a aquel que estuviera en su contra, tal vez lo único sentimiento verdadero de Jin Guangyao era Lan Xichen y podría usarlo a su favor.

Le vio hablar y presentarse ante la gran dama, que explicaba lo que fue y significo el Yin de acero, le vio jalarle para que se presentara, cuando él aún era inocente, sonrió un poco al ver que los unía la cinta de Lan Zhan como un matrimonio trazado.

Había sido bastante idiota en esa época.

Lan Zhan mismo le había dicho la noche anterior cuando lo obligo a beber "la cinta es sagrada y solo podían tocarla padres, esposa e hijos" y allí estaba, el dolor de cabeza de Wei Wuxian con la cinta atada en su muñeca, junto a Lan Zhan.

Ya sabía que decía Lan Yi, el poder del Ying de acero, como antes Yiling era un sitio sagrado y casi celestial hasta que el Ying de acero hizo que su líder cayera y de allí cayo todo.

Los vio hablar de la maestra de su madre.

Y También vio un fragmento del Ying de acero.

Podía cambiarlo todo.

Y cambiaria Todo.

Cuando empezó a ver que la dama Lan Yi empezaba a desaparecer, supo que era su oportunidad y en el momento que la Mano de Lan Zhan tomo el fragmento del Yin de acero, el apretó el sello de Tigre estigio y agarro el cuello de su yo más joven jalándolo a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué? - Wei Ying trato de moverse, pero la flauta en su cuello se apretó.

-No sabes lo que tienes- su misma voz, su misma estatura, pero una mirada plagada de dolor le devolvió la mirada y Wei Ying estaba confundido – No soy una visión del Yin de acero, soy tu, todo lo perdí por ti y por los demás…- miro hasta donde Lan Zhan le llamaba con urgencia, sin verlos – lo perdí a él-

-No entiendo- susurro

-Nunca entendiste hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que no hubo nada que hacer, hasta que su cuerpo cayo en la ciudad sin noche porque atravesaron su corazón con una espada, no supiste nada hasta que tocaste su piel fría y besaste unos labios sin aliento, hasta que no podía devolver tus caricias ni tus te quieros, hasta que solo lo mantienes en un estado en el que su cuerpo no se pudra por dieciseises años- el patriarca le miro serio con los dientes apretados y su flauta apretada en el cuello ajeno – nunca entendiste nada y la consecuencia fue su muerte, no me importo la de los demás, pero la de él…-

Wei Ying, su yo joven, se movió contra él- jure mantenerme con la conciencia tranquila…- dijo enojado

\- ¿La conciencia tranquila? - le apretó con más fuerza- nos traicionaron, él murió- miro a Lan Zhan – él cayo por los demás como un sacrificio al cultivo, como un sacrificio a tu bondad- lo dijo como si la palabra le quemara sus labios – Tu sonrisa pura, todo tu, tu conciencia tranquila, lo asesino-

-Lan Zhan- Su Yo, más joven sintió el dolor por las palabras de aquel que se parecía a él, en todo, excepto en los ojos rojos llenos de resentimiento y dolor, como si hubiera perdido todo aquello por lo cual luchar – si lo que dices es cierto, podemos cambiarlo, podemos cambiar su futuro-

-Voy a cambiarlo, Wei Wuxian- aseguro acercando mas su rostro al ajeno, era como verse a un espejo – Yo no lo perderé, en este tiempo él será mío, como lo es en mi tiempo, como su corazón lo fue en vida, como fue su alma en muerte- apretó su flauta y su sello – Lo siento, pero yo debo estar con él, yo saldré con él de esta cueva y cambiare el rumbo de las cosas-

-No lo hagas, no lo permitiré, Lan Zhan se dará cuenta, Mi Shijie y Jiang Cheng- trato de soltarse cuando un dolor le atravesó.

El patriarca Yiling le miro – No tienes opción- se acerco cerrando los ojos y llevando la flauta a sus labios – Yo soy tu- le recordó y la música de Chenqing lleno el pequeño espacio donde estaban ambos Wei Wuxian.

-pero yo no soy tu, no dejare que tomes mi lugar- dijo el Wei Ying mas joven apretando a Subian en sus manos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente, atados por las muñecas con la cinta Lan, uniéndolos más allá de ellos mismos.

-Lan Zhan, no era mi intención- aseguro aun atados y su cuerpo completamente encima de Lan Zhan.

-Wei Wuxian- la voz de Jiang Cheng mirándolo, pero siendo interrumpido por la voz fría de Lan Wang Ji

-Levántate- ordeno con los ojos abiertos y Wei Ying obedeció con una sonrisa, mirando a Jiang Cheng y a Wen Qing, y fue con esa sonrisa franca, que miro a los dos, explicándoles que habían caído por el manantial y habían durado todo ese tiempo buscando la salida, evitando que supieran del Yin de acero.

Luego se acerco a Jiang Cheng con la misma sonrisa franca mirando de reojo de la doctora del Clan Wen y Lan Zhan de manera casi simultánea, para luego hablar fuertemente y salir con Jiang Cheng del camino, para regresar a las habitaciones del receso de las nubes donde tanto les habían buscado.

Wen Qing se quedo quieta un segundo, viendo alejarse a el Segundo Jade del clan Lan, porque en unos pequeños momentos había jurado que cuando Wei Ying le había mirado, un reflejo rojo apareció en sus ojos y su mirada posesiva se fijó en Lan Wang Ji.

Tal vez, solo lo estaba imaginando la energía oscura de Wei Wuxian.

Tal vez solo estaba cansada por los pedidos de su maestro.

Tal vez.

Miro la montaña y siguió caminando, sin escuchar la pequeña voz que se congelaba para siempre en la cueva de hielo del Clan Lan, escondida detrás de la montaña, la voz que pedía auxilio.

La voz de la inocencia de Wei Ying.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**OWARY**

Espero que les haya gustado como a mi he a gustado escribirlo, tal vez esta algo retorcido, pero me gusto.

Espero leernos pronto…

Con Cariño Luna Shinigami.


End file.
